1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device, and more particularly to a massaging and oscillating device which is capable of improving massaging effect.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Most of the massaging mechanisms sold on the market employ a drive shaft to rotate a left and a right massaging members, so as to massage the leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,940 B2 discloses a massaging device, as shown in FIG. 1, which uses a revolving shaft to rotate a left and a right drive cam assemblies 10, the left and the right cam assemblies 10 are slantingly arranged to form a deflection angle A, and each of the assemblies 10 comprises an outer cam 11 and an inner cam 12, respectively. The outer cam 11 and the inner cam 12 rotate in an opposite direction, a left and a right massaging members 13 are rotated by the left and the right cam assemblies 10 to massage the lower leg. The function and the massaging effect of this conventional massaging device cannot be adjusted any more once the deflection angle A is fixed. In addition, since the left and the right massaging members 13 only can massage the lower leg in a fixed direction and at a fixed angle relative to the lower leg, the massaging will not be effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,962B1 discloses a massaging device, as shown in FIGS. 2a and 2b, which employs a rotating shaft 15 to rotate the left and the right massaging members 16 having an deflection angle B in different directions and in different ways to massage the underside of the foot by cooperating with the massaging layer 17. Since the deflection angle B is not adjustable, the massaging will not be effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,261 discloses a massager, as shown in FIG. 3, which employs a rotating shaft 18 to rotate a left and a right massaging members 19 in the same direction, the left and the right massaging members 19 are provided on their surface with a plurality of massaging knobs 191 for massaging the shank of leg and the sole of foot. The deflection angle C of this massager also cannot be adjusted. The function and the massaging effect of this conventional massaging device will be fixed and cannot be adjusted once the deflection angle C is fixed. In addition, since the left and the right massaging members 19 only can massage the lower leg in a fixed direction and at a fixed angle relative to the lower leg, the massaging effect is not good.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.